


A Christmas Howler

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus just isn't into Christmas cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Howler

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "Christmas card." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A Christmas Howler**

"Severus, look at this charming card Harry sent us," Hermione said, calling to her husband.

"I'd rather not. I can hear their obnoxious singing from over here." Severus peered at her over his book.

She looked at the card again, smiling. "It's sweet." The moving Christmas card featured all of the Potters singing, 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' "Do you think we should do this?"

"Absolutely not," Severus said quickly. "No singing wizarding Christmas cards from us, Hermione." 

"Party pooper," Hermione teased. "I suppose you could send them a Christmas howler." 

"Now _that_ idea has merit," Severus replied, smirking.


End file.
